The invention relates to improvements in rotors in coarse reduction impact crushers with replaceable blow or impact bars arranged on the circumference. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved support arrangement for carrying the blow bars in the rotor disk recesses whereby the bar is firmly and reliably held in place, but is readily and easily removed.
An example of a rotor for a coarse reduction impact crusher is illustrated in the German laid open specification No. 2,147,920. In a construction of this type, a rotor disk is employed which has a rotor shoe covering the surface projecting against the direction of rotation toward the recess of the rotor disk, with the surface facing outwardly and the surface facing the rotor shaft as well as the lateral surface of the projection. The rotor shoe is held in place by means of a screw extending parallel to the rotor shaft, which screw is guided through a bore of the surface covering the projection laterally. These screws are subjected to the comminution process to high impact stresses so that deformation and loosening occurs. Since the rotor shoe abuts on one side of the rotor disk when the screw is removed or dropped out, a loosening of the rotor shoe from the rotor disk occurs so that the blow bar is no longer fixed. Further problems can occur or can be expected from this type of fastening of the rotor shoe which occur with corrosion whereby the removability of the beater bars is impaired. A known connection of this type between the rotor shoe and rotor disk is operably unreliable, and the exchange and replacement of blow bars is involved with difficulties in many cases.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a rotor for coarse reduction crusher and to provide an improved mounting and connection between the blow bar and rotor disks so that a reliable fastening of the blow bar and the rotor disks is provided and at the same time a simple and more rapid installation and disassembly of the bars can be accomplished and is insured.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the problem is solved in a manner where the blow bar embraces a projection on the side of the projection facing radially inwardly so that the blow bar has a portion overlapping the rotor disk on both sides and fixed in place by means of clamping elements on the disk.
The clamping elements employed provide uncomplicated and sturdy fastening parts and are constructed so that the disassembly and assembly manipulation upon exchange of the blow bars is very simple. A locking rotor shoe is provided holding the beater bar in place, which overlaps the rotor disk on both sides so that the forces encountered in the comminution process are transferred to the rotor directly on the rotor disk and affect only slightly the tension and clamping elements which do not carry the load of the comminution process. With the connection provided which locks on all sides of the disk, an improved force lock arrangement is achieved between the beater bar and disk, and a particularly reliable and easily manipulable fastening of the blow bars is accomplished.
Other objects and advantages and features as well as equivalent structures which are intended to be covered herein, will become apparent with the teaching of the principles of the invention in connection with the disclosure of the preferred embodiment in the specification, claims and drawings, in which: